How Will Things Fare?
by ParisNeverEnded
Summary: After 2 years of marriage to Matt Morgan 22 year old Rachel Morgan finds herself pregnant...but Morgan's NOT the father...
1. Chapter 1

**How Will Things Fare? **

After 2 years of marriage to Matt Morgan 22 year old Rachel Morgan finds herself pregnant...but Morgan's NOT the father...

_A/N I've been wanting to write something for a while, something particularly Joe/Rachel based because I love them so much! I've tried writing multi-chaptered stories before but have always failed as inspiration has never followed through, however I think that this just might be the one where I can say Fin. _

**Disclaimer: Not mine, everything belongs to the fabulous Ally Carter who wrote the amazing Gallagher Girls books. **

**Washington DC- Present Time **

Rachel stared at the blue line on the white stick and swore...loudly. Groaning she chucked it on the bathroom tiles with the other 7 that she'd already used and began tearing open a new pack. A few minutes later she did the same with the 8th as the stupid blue line continued to stare at her. It was the last one, and now as she slid down onto the floor tears began to spring from her eyes.

"Bloody Lousy cover, Stupid THING. STUPID MEN!" She ranted.

She was 100% pregnant, or at least 99.9% as the packets has suggested, which made everything worse.

How was she? A CIA agent supposed to work if she was pregnant? The questions swarmed her mind in an act of stopping herself from thinking about the most pressing matter at mind...the father. She was married to Mathew Morgan, had been for 2 years and she had the ring to prove it, if she was pregnant it was bound to be his...wasn't it? Rachel nodded, If 'hypothetically' she was pregnant it must be Matt's, but it was she must be 4 months along as that was the last time they had been together 'together'. There hadn't been a moment long enough in those months apart that would have caused such consequences except Cairo...with Solomon. And it had only been ONE occasion brought on because the mission had made them become a married couple honeymooning incidentally, next door to an illegal drug smuggling cell.

Rachel swore again. "Damn you Joe."

Joseph Solomon was the hot best friend of her husbands who happened to be her partner on occasion, he was NOT supposed to be the father of her 'child'. This was the story of the adulterous woman that happened in the magazines, not to Rachel Morgan, the ambitious CIA agent.

More tears flooded her flawless face and Rachel sobbed because everything she'd ever worked for had fallen all because of a small blue line...

**Cairo- 2 Months Ago**

The heat was unbearable and on top of that Rachel 'Carter' was frustrated, sweaty and thirsty, not a fantastic combination for anyone and particularly not for her.

"Rach, here's some water." Joe said, passing her a bottle of water.

"I am NOT drinking that, the water is hot as it is in here." Rachel told him, careful to not to raise her voice.

They were supposed to be a honeymooning couple, deeply in love, not a couple constantly shouting at each other.

"Fine then, go thirsty." Responded Joe.

With that, he opened the bottle and gulped the whole bottle in front of her. Rachel watched opened mouthed, and without thinking leapt like a cat onto the bed and on top of Joe, straddling him and pushing him backwards onto it whilst yanking the bottle from his mouth.

"I was going to drink that." She angrily told hm.

Joe just smirked, he loved it when she got angry. Rachel just frowned at him and proceeded to drink the remaining few centimetres of water left.

"What's so funny Solomon?"

"It's Carter honey," Joe whispered.

Rachel continued to frown and snarled at him. She was hot and bothered, she was allowed to slip up...

"You know...I know one way that'll make you less bothered." He whispered. "And it'll make our cover more believable."

"And what's that sweetie?" Rachel smiled, but Joe didn't respond, instead he flipped them over so he was on top and began attacking her lips with his; it didn't take long for Rachel to comply.

**Athens- Present Time**

Mathew Morgan stood at the top of the hill and looked over at the mesmerising view of Athens, the sun was begging to set and the orange glow that tinged the horizon was beautiful. He stared at it for a few moments before two arms slipped around his waist and few faint kisses were placed on neck.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The woman whispered seductively.

"Not as much as you," he responded, turning around to face her.

The woman smirked and proceeded to kiss his mouth and Matt responded eagerly. It was only a while later, when air became a necessity did the two part panting.

"I think." The woman said in between pants "We should. Take this inside."

Matt smirked and kissed her once more before picking her up and carrying her back inside the house.

" I agree." He murmured faintly

An hour later, the two lay on the bed, sweating and smirking wrapped in the sheets smiling at each other.

It was her almost inaudible whisper of "I love you," that caused Matt to tell her:

"Goode, you honestly are amazing..."

_A/N Bet you weren't expecting that! Remember Reviews make me happy! Also I have promised to finish this, however exams are upon us and that will take first priority so perhaps a chapter once a week..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Baby I'm Back! A year or so after I first posted, but the thing was I wrote quite a lot of it and then lost it and that disappointment of having lost all that work did put me off re-writing it. I have decided to though, but be wary I only vaguely remember the plot!**

**Washington DC- Abby's POV**

Rachel Morgan was the best spy I knew, even though she was merely 22 and had only been with the CIA for four years she was good. She was more than good she was amazing _and _she was sister. At 16 years old, a sophomore at Gallagher having an ultra-cool CIA protégé as a sister is majorly amazing and despite our rivalry I really do look up to her.

However Rachel, the woman that only 3 months ago has dropped me off at Gallagher with exciting plans for a mission in Cairo was not the same now. She was silent and her smile was fake when she greeted me from the airport, she was distracted as if deep in thought.

"How was Cairo?" I asked nicely.

She was always so nice, getting me to talk about school but good relationships had to work 2 ways and I was dying for some real spy stuff. I was expecting her to smile and shake away her distracted facial expression she'd held since we'd walked through the arrival lounge and towards her awaiting car. Mission talk always got Rachel excited, she'd taunt me about the classified ops (which tended to be them all) and slip out a _few _key events like the knife fight on the Eiffel Tower (classic!) and yet Rachel's response to my question was to grip the steering wheel tighter until her knuckles went white and bite her lip.

"It was fine." She responded.

I scrunched my nose, not understanding her response. She wasn't looking at me, merely looking straight ahead and driving the car out of Dulles Airport.

"Merely fine?" I questioned.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it Abby." She sighed.

My eyes bulged. "What happened? Is it Matt? Joe?" I was honestly concerned.

Rachel, my beautiful older sister turned to me and put her hand gently over mine, squeezing it tightly. "Listen to me Abby. Matt and Joe are both ok, they're not hurt." She reassured me, my sister could lie but not to me.

I nodded. "So what's wrong?"

Rachel twisted her face and squeezed my hand once more, without looking at me she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" I practically yelled in excitement. Oh My God, I'm going to be an Aunt! Oh this is beyond cool! "Does Matt know? Is he excited? Oh My God!" I rambled.

She smirked and rolled her eyes, it was almost like she was back to her old self. "So I take it you're excited?" She laughed ignoring my questions.

"Naturally." I stared at her, gradually piecing the dots together. "Are you not...?" My voice trailed off quietly.

"Of course." She lied. It was evident. My sister had just lied to me. She was pretending everything was ok, when it really wasn't.

**Rome -Joe POV**

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. Never.

I had the evidence in my hand and yet I just couldn't accept it. The picture had to be altered, Mossad had those capabilities, they could have easily have done it and told their agent to give it to me to..to...to what? I couldn't come up with a reason why they would have done it, they gained nothing from giving me false information, I was the closest man besides Matt himself to the circle, they needed me...they'd needed us. I wanted to believe it was part of his cover, but this had never been agreed. If Matt was that close to Catherine Goode then something was wrong; seriously wrong.

I looked down at the picture of him having sex with _her, _the enemy and I thought I might've been sick. To my knowledge Mathew Morgan had never so much as uttered a word to Goode, let alone be close enough to her to do that to her! He was my best friend, even though in the last 18 months he'd been ever so distant, especially to Rachel, I'd been angry at him for that, Rachel the hardened CIA protégé had broken down several times seeking comfort in me because of her husband's lack of emotional support. Yet he was still my best friend, I hadn't seen him in 3 months and I'd been meaning to hit him for being an idiot but at the end of the day he was my friend and he'd been willing to help me for years to take down the Circle. It would seem right now though that he'd gotten far to close. There must be an explanation, musn't there?

I threw the picture into my suitcase and started hurridly packing, according to the Agent the picture had been taken in Athens less than a week ago, I needed to talk to Matt and so I was going to Greece.

**Washington DC- Rachel POV**

I felt bad lying to Abby, but it had to be done. I think she knew what I'd done though, nothing had been the same between us since we'd got back to my apartment. Abby had made us dinner having and I quote said (in reference to my suggestion that I should cook dinner) "Buckingham doesn't want me to die before next semester". I'd laughed, my sister was an ass at times but she was funny with it too. She's 'sleeping' now and I say 'sleeping' because I can hear the Russell of pages turning from here.

I looked down at my phone open on my lap. _You have 4 new voicemails_. The screen said unhelpfully. Yes of course I do! But they're not from the person I want them to be from! Joe had actually called me 32 times and left messages in the last two weeks and yet I'd deleted 28 of them without bothering to listen to them. I couldn't listen to them. Not right now. I wasn't ready. I wanted my husband to call me, to check up on me, but I hadn't heard from in over 6 months, I was dying inside, ever so slowly. I was at a predicament, it could ruin my career which had barely even begin, it would ruin my marriage most certainly and then I had nothing...Nothing except this stupid baby and my sister.

**A/N It's short, yes I do know but at least it passed the 1000 word mark! R&R **


End file.
